


Quiet Taboo

by darkrestorer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Sex Positions, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Morgan is unable to resist the temptation coming from his mother, Tharja, when they seclude themselves inside her tent.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	Quiet Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the FE Lewd Writers Discord collaboration. Check out the collection see other talented writers in the community.

It was the night after a successful border skirmish. Morgan brushed past soldiers making merry and drinking themselves to death, while winding through several tents before arriving at one particular tent close to the edge of the camp. His mother's. He slipped by the loose flap and found her at the farthest side, reading a book while sitting on her chair. While everyone was gathered around to celebrate their victory, his mother, Tharja, decided to stay away from the rabble. With a tent this lavish, he couldn’t blame her. She had some of the best amenities in this group. 

“Hm? Morgan? What are you doing here?” Tharja slumped the book down onto her lap. 

“I had nothing to do, so I wanted to see if you have anything interesting for me to read,” he said, feeling the imposing presence that she, an adept Plegian mage since childhood at that, gave off. He fought his instincts to lower his gaze to the sheer stockings covering her thighs, a battle he had lost countless times. True, he thought his mother was the most gorgeous woman in Ylisse, but he respected her greatly.

“Of course, dear.” His heart fluttered at the sight of her lips curling into a slight smile. It looked alluring against the soft flame of the candle next to her, even when her eyes were underneath the shade made by her hair. “You may peruse my tent for whatever you think can satisfy that inquisitive mind of yours.”

Morgan beamed. “Thanks, mother.”

Keeping her book level with her chest, Tharja crossed her legs and leaned against the desk. Her kindness towards him was a stark contrast to her cold treatment of the others in their party. She was less guarded with him, always 

As he looked around, finding intriguing tomes and scripts of unknown languages, her gaze kept firmly on him. He found it hard to move but didn’t say anything about it. Once she went back to reading, he took a deep breath and settled down next to her on the ground with a novel about a mage and her assistant. Surprisingly, it was romance. Rarely did he find anything that wasn’t about curses in her inventory.

Tharja peeked and saw what he brought with him. “That…..” Her eyes narrowed. “I bought that out of sheer curiosity while your late father and I just moved into our home. It must have been ages ago.”

Morgan looked downcast. He didn’t want to bring painful memories to her. “I’ll go look for something else.”

“No, I don’t mind if you read that. It has been ages since then, and I’ve already moved on.” She went back to her reading.

The young tactician felt relieved and went back to sitting by her side. He liked this proximity, and he was glad for this simple ritual they had as a family.

The story he read was filled with cheesy romantic scenes between the mage and the assistant, but he found it enjoyable to his surprise. The lovely mage had feelings for her bumbling assistant despite the gap between their ages, and the assistant eventually reciprocated those feelings. What was even more surprising however was the revelation that they were mother and son. This part got Morgan glued to the book for some reason. He felt his heart pounding by the resulting forbidden love between these two fictional characters.

It got to the point where the scenes got too dramatic and steamy, which made his eyes turn away every so often. But he wondered why his mother would read such taboo. Perhaps she just didn’t know about the development when she bought it. Still, it got Morgan stirring with certain feelings. It wasn’t like he couldn’t relate to the assistant. Truth be told, he saw Tharja more as a mysterious beauty than as a mother, one which he had fallen for the moment he met her eyes. He had no memories of her when he was a child, only his father Robin. So it was to his shock when he found out that his mother was this stunning woman.

The hours they spent just reading through the night felt like a dream. While the party outside sounded exciting, he was content by just being beside his mother.

Morgan found himself gazing across the tent when the story reached a low point. His gaze went around until they found the sheer tights covering his mother’s leggings. He gulped, observing her well-endowed figure. He would be lying if he said he didn’t develop any fantasies about her. Yet, he kept his mouth shut, fearful of the wrath she could no doubt incur.

“Morgan.” 

His gaze went up, and he realized he had been caught staring.

“That story, did you enjoy it?” Tharja smiled mischievously, causing the young tactician to swallow a lump on his throat. What should he say? That he didn’t like it and risk earning her ire for butchering one of her precious memories with her father? Or that he liked it, prompting a misunderstanding with her?

“I….I found it intriguing…” He took his eyes off of her alluring face. It was like he was being judged for committing a grave sin.

She rose from her seat and strode towards his side. He wanted to take off as soon as she sat beside him, both of their legs laying flat, side by side. “Do tell what you found intriguing.”

“M-Mother.” Morgan’s mouth flapped open and closed. “Don’t tell me you are interested in that kind of stuff.”

Tharja took a heavy breath before saying, “Of course not- Is what I wanted to say, but that isn’t quite true. Once your father disappeared without a trace, I clung to a small hope that he’d return someday, but as the days turned into months, I fell into despair and grieved. It was only your comforting smile that made me see a reason to live. Your….presence is what soothes me. You are just like your father, and each day I find that resemblance terrifyingly uncanny to the point where I’ve developed certain….feelings.”

He could quite believe what he was hearing. He wasn’t sure if it was his heart pounding next to his ear or the jolly banter outside dampening her words. But he listened with great interest regardless.

“Morgan….” Tharja smirked. “You managed to steal your own mother’s heart. What are you going to do about this?”

“I...I….” Morgan stammered. It took him another moment to gather all the courage he could muster. Of all the times he submitted to the alluring woman’s gaze, now was the moment to show he was a man. “I’ll make you happy.”

Her hand found his cheek, and she cupped it gently. “My, you two really are similar, but you may be overjoyed to know that you are the cuter one.”

“Mother, I love you.” Morgan placed his hand over hers.

“I know. I’ve known for a very long time.” His eyes went wide when she descended down and pecked his lips. “Your mother appreciates all the attention you provided, perverted, or otherwise.” 

She took his lips in full this time, robbing Morgan of all the tension in his body. He tasted the sweet and forbidden taste of her tongue as their mouth clashed against each other in a heated fashion.

Morgan held her gaze as their tongues wrapped around each other in midair. “I want you….mother,” he breathed out when the opportunity brought itself. She replied with sucking his outstretched appendage.

“Agreed.” When she broke it, he was left in a daze and could only watch as she looked at him with lust in her eyes. “Now that we got all that wishy-washy stuff out of the way, I believe we can move on to more pressing matters.”

Morgan nodded yet felt his inexperience catching up to him as Tharja took hold of his hand and brought it to her chest. The tactician felt arousal strike through him like a lightning bolt at the smoothness of the cloth hugging his mother’s plentiful breast. Frozen, he didn’t know what to do.

“Touch them.” Tharja pushed his hand against her chest and squished them. “Let your lust for your mother take over.”

Taking her word as law, he squeezed and pushed the softness of her cleavage. His cock twitched from the sensation, and soon he gave in to temptation and played with her marvellous rack some more. “They’re awfully big, mother….”

“Not bad, eh?” Tharja snickered, her hand gliding down towards his crotch. Her fingers easily found his manhood, tracing it with a gentle stroke. “Looks like someone here can’t hold himself for much longer.” She chuckled and took his lips briefly. Morgan fondled her tits some more while enjoying her smoothly touching his nether region.

A moment later, she stood up and reached for a band at the side of her waist. The cloth hanging in front of her crotch fell to the ground, exposing the black underclothing she had underneath. But she quickly surprised him again when she reached back and unlatched her bra. Her naked breasts bounced free, unbidden by the sheer material covering most of her body. The sight of those supple jewels, the very same ones he admired for the longest time, was more than enough to give his hard-on a big twitch. “You should close that jaw of yours before it falls off, my little boy. Robin had that same reaction.”

“I don’t know what to say,” he muttered, watching her plant a hand to her broad hip. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just let your mommy dearest work her magic.” She got down between his legs and worked to liberate the growing tent in his pants. “Mmmmm….Not bad.” She licked her lips, examining every inch of him. “You give your father a run for his money.”

“Mother,” he said once she met his cock, a faint blushing forming in his cheeks. “I don’t want this to be all about me. I want you to feel good too.”

“Oh my sweet boy,” she cooed, propping herself up, an enticing sight on its own as her arms framed her lovely pair of tits. “I’m so lucky to have you. Very well.” She moved his rump over his head, the massive hills blocking the candlelight. He finally stared down at her crotch. The smell of her pheromones emanating from it made his mind swirl and pump his body full of adrenaline. That, and the fact it was his mother’s which he was ogling at. Regardless, the taboo excited him, and soon he pulled the cloth aside and tore a hole through the sheer fabric in order to see her sex.

“I suppose it falls under my jurisdiction as a mother to teach you how to please a woman.” Tharja swayed her ass from side to side enticingly. “Do you think you are up to the task?”

Morgan gulped. “I’m ready. If it’s for you….Tharja.”

She chuckled at that. “Already trying to act like we’re equals, hm?” Her ass descended on him, leaving him but a second to take in air. “What a naughty little boy you are. Go on, eat up. Use that smooth mouth of yours.”

He went and pressed his lips against the fabric. Though inexperienced, Morgan was a quick learner. It took a short while before his tongue was giving all the attention that her sex needed, evident by how she moaned and trembled above him.

“Good boy. You are just like your father when it comes to adapting.” Tharja brushed her long hair aside and lowered her head. “Now let’s see what you taste like.”

“Unnghhh…” He gasped, feeling her lips create a ring around his cock as her tongue swirled around it. She got his erection standing tall in no time at all, which made Morgan forget his duty for a brief moment. He took one whiff of his mother’s pussy before reaching forward with his tongue. He wasn’t experienced in this regard, but he made sure to give it his all. Tharja most likely knew but gave faint murmurs of pleasure regardless.

“Lap your tongue around my cunt, baby,” she instructed, taking a small break from sucking his cock while jerking him off. “Make sure to pay close attention to my clit.” She spread her legs more to give him some room.

Morgan did as he was told and planted his hands on her soft, cushiony ass.

Their moans intermingled inside the tent, allowing their partner to know how well the other was doing. Morgan was easily lost in the taste of Tharja’s wet cunt. The vixen was simply too irresistible. They had spent many days under one tent, just enjoying each other as a family. But now they were deep in each other’s private parts, doing what a parent and child shouldn’t.

The brief sound of laughter outside quickly brought his mind back to reality. He glanced at the tent flap where anyone could step in and catch him in the middle of this taboo. Could their moans be heard from outside? He shivered at the thought of someone leaning against their tent and overhearing them. But the thought quickly turned from dread to arousal, which brought his tongue deeper inside his mother’s sensitive pussy.

Morgan’s cock jerked and finally unleashed a huge load inside the woman’s mouth. He heard her mumble something and then gulp, swallowing it.

“Yum. That was a nice appetizer.” Tharja rose. “I think it’s high time we move to the main course.”

* * *

  
  


Sitting up, Tharja had peeled off her underwear. No use for it now since her son covered every nook and cranny of her pussy with saliva. She spread her legs for him and stretched her cunt’s lips with her fingers. “Ready?”

Morgan nodded and stopped jerking, on his knees. “Here goes.”

“Nice and steady,” Tharja cooed.

And he pierced her entrance. They both shivered from the sensation. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine partnering up like this. And Morgan seemed keen enough to break any laws to lose his virginity on her.

He shivered and pushed his hips.

“Ahhh!” Tharja tried to steady her arms behind her back or else she would lose her only support. Morgan just picked up the pace. At first he was struggling but now he was truly doing he was her lover. “Ohh gods that’s it! Give it to me, Morgan!”

Hitting their hips against one another, Tharja let her assets bounce on their own. No point in hiding her modesty now. Plus, Morgan quite liked it.

“Hahh…hahhh….This feels incredible!” Morgan gasped.

“You’re so big, Morgan!” Tharja raised her knees up in the air and met his thrust half-way. “Uaghhh! I’ve forgotten the last time I’ve felt this good!”

“I’m so glad, mother.” Morgan kept thrusting forward and back. “I’m so glad you are my first!”

“Hey, did you hear that?” a voice came from behind Tharja, forcing them to seal their mouths shut.

“Hear what? The entire camp singing songs about Lord Chrom?”

“Huh, must be my imagination then.”

Morgan and Tharja smiled once they saw the shadows on the tent’s thin wall walk away.

“Take me, Morgan.” Tharja whispered.

That was all it took for Morgan. He grabbed his mother’s thighs and inhaled deeply.

In minutes, she was driven back by his eager thrusts. Further and further her body was pushed back until her back finally toppled over the tall stack of tomes behind her. He was moving so quickly, like a man possessed. His desire to pleasure his own cock with his mother’s pussy was unparalleled.

“Morgan!” She moaned aloud at the height of her climax.

* * *

  
  


“Mmm…yesss….that’s it, Morgan….mmm...ahhhh….” Tharja kept herself up with straightened arms while hovering above the mess of tomes scattered across her tent. “Plegian Ancient Sigils” and “Mystics Of Old” served as platforms for her hands, while “Nosferatu” and “Grimleal Dark Arts” were compressed under her knees. She had discarded off the remainder of her underclothes and was left with nothing but the sheer material covering most of her body and the gold bangles around her wrists.

Morgan slammed onto her ass time and time again, each proving mightier than the last.

“AHHH! AHHH! GODSS!” She practically screamed towards the tent walls. “HARDER!”

“You’re so insatiable, mother!” Morgan pulled her hips as he brought his massive cock inside.

“YESSS! THAT’S IT!” Her breasts swung wildly in tandem.

In time, she was made to flip over by Morgan of all people to lay over “Witches and Sorcerers,” “Fabled Ascetics,” and “Laws of the Arcane.”

She was completely helpless, surrendering herself to the might of the young tactician. “DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH MY BODY, MORGAN!”

Spurred on, he got the bewitching woman on her side after a few minutes of restless fucking, hooking her leg above his shoulder. He liked the sight of her breasts spilling over to one side, dabbing onto the burnt tower picture of “Study of Arcanas,” as he drove his eager cock inside her.

“Mother, I’m cumming!” He gritted his teeth.

Tharja tilted her head back, close to her climax as well. “UHHHH! SH-SHOOT IT INSIDE!” And she pushed his body forward with her legs, clamping onto him.

Her nectar exploded out just before his hot seed spilled into her like flowing hot lava. The mage lost all strength in her body as their climax washed over her.

* * *

  
  


Times had been great to Morgan. Not only did he gain a lover but the relationship he had with his mother brightened. Of course, making up excuses to dissuade the advances of a few Shepherds, namely Lucina, Severa, and to his surprise and shock, Cherche too, was no easy feat due to the nature of his current relationship. Still, it was all worth it.

“Oh, yeah, Noire is going to stay over at Severa’s tonight. What should I make for dinner then?” he murmured as he opened the door.

Part way through, the door swung wide on its own and unveiled Tharja wearing a sheer nightgown with her assets all but out in the open. “Welcome home, dear. Now, let’s get started on our lesson for today.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do polls and monthly stories every month. Feel free to check my profile for more details and more of my stories.


End file.
